


We Did Good Tonight

by fictionalharry (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictionalharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first concert ad it ended great. The great start for the Where We Are Tour, now what makes it even better is a bit of splendor for lovely Harry Styles. </p><p> </p><p>or Louis gives Harry a blow after a great concert</p><p>  <a href="http://hazandboo.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="http://twitter.com/louisextsharry">Twitter</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	We Did Good Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

“We did great tonight!” Liam cheered, heading into their hotel rooms.

 

The others followed along to have a short celebration with a few drinks they stored up and rest along the beds while fans continued to cheer outside.

 

“We really did, hell the stage was huge and the fans out there. God, it was amazing.” Louis murmured, still dazed out from the concert, “I can’t believe it’s already here, honestly.”

 

The others nodded their heads in agreement, slightly cut off by loud screams.

 

“Honestly, they’re not gonna shut up anytime soon, eh?” Niall laughed, “Couldn’t sleep at all cause of their singin’”

 

“None of us could, but hey they were just really excited. I mean it’s already our third tour, guys! This is something worth screaming about. I just can’t believe it.” Harry was giggling now as he took in a glass, hissing to the slight burn. It felt so good.

 

“Lads, the show was killed by Zayn’s high note. Now that was sick.” Louis pointed towards Zayn who rolled his eyes, but smirked anyway. Cause hey. That high note broke everything and killed people from miles away.

 

“Anyway, I’m beat.” Louis sighed, “I’ll be off to my room then. I’ll be seeing you lads later then! Have a good rest and Niall keep calm with the tweet alright?”

 

“No promises!”

 

-

 

As soon as the boys had gotten their heads light and their throats burned, they headed off towards their hotel rooms. Louis had already been in his room, laying on his back as his arms crossed behind his head. His eyes were on the ceiling as he recalled tonight’s events with his eyes closed and smile visible over his features. Louis couldn’t believe it, the fact that there first concert was already over, the tour had officially started, they were already on their third tour. This- This was something Louis couldn’t process easily because these mixed emotions were welling him up.

 

He was cut off from thinking about it anymore by a slight knock over his door, “Come in!” he called out.

 

The door creaked open to reveal Harry standing there with a smirk over his lips as he edged into the room towards where Louis was sprawled out over the bed, “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Louis repeated.

 

Harry scoffed and sat himself by Louis’s legs, “We did pretty well tonight, hm? I still can’t believe this.”

 

Louis sat up to face Harry as he nodded, “Yeah. Honestly I am still shaking. The tour’s starting out so well and after taking a glance at twitter and such, I guess they could agree with us too.”

 

“Yeah.” Harry laughed, “This was so fun, I just- I love it. Honestly, I am so glad we could all do this again together you know?”

 

Louis was staring at Harry as he spoke and reached out with his small hands to curve over the boy’s cheeks, “Yeah. I’m glad we could do something together like this again. This time with a bit of our own words added to it, hm?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Say.” Louis’s smile was now a grin as he took a cheater’s glance around the room, “Before we could leave Colombia, want to make this a bit more interesting?”

 

Harry’s laugh was hard to suppress as he scrunched his eyebrows, “You’re going to have to explain what you mean by that, Tomlinson.”

 

“Hey! You know what I mean here. You know? Have a little fun. First successful huge concert deserves a lovely fuck tonight, no?”

 

“Only you would say that.” Harry snorted.

 

Except, his attitude went weak as he felt hands automatically latch on over his body, trying to edge in under the black top he wore tonight.

 

“Of course I would say that, come on now.” Louis cooed, “Be a good boy for me.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, but laid flat over the bed as he felt the older boy crawl over his body. Preying over him and kissing along his forehead, to his cheeks, and then finally his lips. Their lips laced into each other as they kissed. Just like the lyrics they sang tonight, their bodies were uniting. They were both intoxicated with pleasurable need, lust, and the thrill from the concert.

 

“Lou.” Harry hissed as he turned his head away, allowing access to his pale neck. Louis’s smile was implanted over his cheeks as he made his way down to suck on the pure, clean skin, “Louis.”

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

Harry gasped slightly as the body over him pressured him down onto the bed and pressed over his abdomen, “T-Touch me please.”

 

“Already am?”

 

“You twat, you know what I mean.”

 

Louis laughed, but headed down south nonetheless. His fingers curled over Harry’s waist band, the tight jeans pressuring his fingers as he pulled on them, watching the skin come undone. Harry had his eyes closed, as if to prepare himself for what is to come.

 

Louis had his lips puckered as his tongue trailed over a slick bit of saliva over them. His eyes were laid over the bulge forming within Harry’s boxers and his hands began to shake to the exciting rush filling him.

 

Harry was getting impatient now and slightly threw a leg towards Louis, trying to capture his attention, “You going to do anything- oh.”

 

His breath was shut out too quick as lips were wet over his layered cock, heated breaths and wet lips pecking along his hard on. Harry threw his head back, curls tossed along in a fashion like manner, hands shooting down towards the messy fringe, and legs widening to call Louis in.

 

Louis continued to pepper kisses along Harry’s thighs and soon the boxer was slipped off to his knees to reveal what he had hiding underneath.

 

“Louis!” Harry shuddered as hands pulled onto his cock and lips, sweet thin lips, puckered over his slit and slowly edged down his shaft. The sucks were slow, concentrated, and warm that led Harry onto over drive. He needed this so bad and Louis knew how to mess him up good.

 

“Mmmmm.” Louis hummed, vibrations running down his groans not stopping anytime soon as Harry tightened his grip over his hair. Harry was weakening and surrendering to the lips that worked heavenly. His shirt was askew and stomach revealed, the muscles contracting as his thighs began to quake.

 

Louis pulled off slightly to head on up to at least sneak small kisses from Harry’s lips, giggling as Harry grimaced to the taste of himself, “Come on love, why the long face? You taste heavenly. Great way to end a night.”

 

Before Harry could even retort, he was already gasping as those lips returned the feeling over his cock, sucking even faster now. Lips going at the same rate as if sucking a lollipop, only larger, thicker, and livelier.

 

Harry was beginning to quake as that familiar feeling began over his stomach and lower areas. He was squirming a bit as it struck him that he’d be coming soon, “Louis I- I’m not going to last anymore-” but he kept his lips shut, listening to the sickening and dirty sounds of thick and rough sucking.

 

Louis laughed slightly as he choked on the cock that remained between his lips. He licked over in an obscene manner, pulling off to play with the hard on within his hand, licking over the sides, down towards the end of Harry’s cock.

 

Harry was going to lose it, his forehead was already trailed with a thin sheet of sweat. “Louis I’m going to- fuck!” he cried as the tip of Louis’s tongue dug into his slit and he couldn’t hold back as he spilled his contents into the older boy’s mouth.

 

He was blissed out and too tired to comment or apologize as Louis choked on the white substance that ran down his throat. Louis, of course, didn’t mind, but enjoyed the pleasure of it himself. He lifted the back of his hand to wipe down cum that stained his lips and cheeks.

 

“Well?” Louis asked. He crawled back up towards Harry’s body, pulling in the wasted kid into his arms. Harry hissed slightly as his sensitive cock, which was till exposed, brushed over Louis’s clothed thighs.

 

“That was good.” Harry was smiling. He looked like a baby really, that would laugh lazily at random shit. It was cute, “Really good. What about you?”

 

“Tomorrow love, save that for tomorrow.”

 

With that there first concert came to an end and this day couldn’t have gone any better.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was short, hope you liked it and WHERE WE ARE TOUR HAS BEGUN!!
> 
> leave kudos, comments, if this short one shot came out well! Might do more :)


End file.
